Breaking and Entering
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Vlad gets an unexpected visitor. Slash. Dan/Vlad, Bitterly Broken, Doubly Evil. Warnings inside.


A/N: So I've wanted to write a Danny Phantom fanfic for like EVERRR so I finally did it… and God I creeped myself out… XDD

**Warnings: Slash, Dan/Vlad (also known as Doubly Evil, Bitterly Broken), mild blood play**

Soundtrack: _Kaboom Kaboom _by Marilyn Manson, LOTS of dubstep

**I own nothing! If I did, DAN WOULD HAVE COME BACK IN THE END AND THE SHOW WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CANCELED.**

o-o-o-o-o

Vlad Masters had two interests; football and hating Jack Fenton. Being half-ghost didn't interrupt that schedule. If anything, it made it easier for him. He was a fairly powerful ghost so most other ghosts knew to leave him alone; it was a fact he was thankful for. He liked his peace and quiet so needless to say he was not happy when an explosion rocked his mansion.

With a melodramatic sigh, he sat his cup of tea down and walked out of his library. He should have been suspicious when he heard no more explosions but always the professional, he ignored it.

When he made it to the front entry way, he found his glorious front door lying on the floor, splintered and cracked in several places. He was no longer annoyed; he was quite angry.

"Hey Vlad." A voice came from behind him. He turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Daniel is there a reason why my door is currently lying in my front entry?"

Danny laughed, which was bizarre, as was the fact that Danny hadn't transformed yet.

"Just thought it'd look better that way. You don't agree?" Danny sneered. Vlad's frown deepened.

"No as a matter of fact, I do not."

Red flags were going off in his head as Danny shrugged and began to slowly approach him, grinning all the while.

"Oh well, can't please everyone I suppose." He drawled. Vlad refused to show his discomfort towards Danny's behavior so he clasped his hands behind his back and raised his chin.

"Daniel unless you have something you wish to talk to me about, I suggest you leave."

Danny stopped advancing and was now standing three feet from the older man. He cocked his head slightly, still smiling.

"Are you kicking me out Vlad?" He asked, his voice taking on a dark tone. Vlad quirked an eyebrow.

"The logical answer to that would be yes, but seeing as you don't actually live here…" He trailed off, watching Danny carefully. When the younger Halfa began to move again, Vlad stepped sideways, switching their positions so that Danny's back was now to the gaping doorway. The mocking grin never left Danny's face, making him look more cocky than usual.

"Daniel I will not continue this silly game of Cat and Mouse. Get out." Vlad said, trying to keep his voice from sounding strained. Again, Danny just smiled at him, cocking his head.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me? I thought you might enjoy my company."

Vlad snorted in disbelief.

"Under less distressing circumstances perhaps." Vlad drawled, keeping his air of superiority despite how threatened he felt.

"So this is distressing to you?"

"You are destroying my personal property so yes." Vlad snapped, growing impatient once more.

"Why you've decided to outright attack me is beyond my comprehension."

"See, that's the thing." Danny said, advancing once more.

"You can't win this time, Vlad. You won't even stand a chance."

The familiar white rings surrounded Danny, but instead of Danny Phantom smiling at him, Vlad found himself with a much bigger problem, a problem with red eyes and flaming white hair. Vlad took a step back.

"Who… are you?" He asked. The ghost smiled at him.

"I'm Danny. And I'm you." The deep voice answered.

The confusion must have shown on Vlad's face because the strange ghost continued.

"Sometime in the very near future, an accident will occur that will lead you and Danny Fenton to have an unexpected… coupling."

The word was chosen carefully and Vlad didn't really want to know what it meant.

"That event created me." The younger ghost said, grinning like a shark. Vlad looked skeptical.

"So I'm to assume you're from the future?"

The older Danny quirked an eyebrow and Vlad noticed that it was an almost perfect rendition of his own habit.

"Why assume when I just told you? Danny's family and friends were destroyed in a horrific explosion. He went to you and had you rip out his ghost half. His ghost half turned on you, tore out your own ghost half, and then merged with it, thus creating me. I killed my human half and left yours to rot."

Vlad was speechless.

"So technically this is your fault." The older Danny didn't sound amused.

"Daniel, I—"

"It's Dan. No one calls me Daniel anymore. Not Daniel. Not Danny. Too much is associated with that name." The ghost sounded bitter and a frown had replaced the grin that had been there not seconds before. Vlad was baffled for a moment.

"Fine. Dan then."

The smile returned. Dan liked the way Vlad said his name. He liked it a lot. Several ideas flitted through his head involving Vlad saying his name, possibly screaming it. He chuckled, unnerving Vlad further.

"I do apologize for what's happened to you, but I don't understand why you're coming after me. Why not go after the Vlad in the future? He's the one who did this to you." Vlad said hesitantly. Dan stared at him for a second before the older ghost felt his back hit the floor. Dan loomed over him grinning.

"Because you seem like you'd be more fun to play with. He's got no ghost powers. He's boring."

Vlad struggled against the hands that held his wrists, horrified to find that he couldn't move. Dan was strong.

"Release me!" He said, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. Dan laughed a harsh unforgiving sound.

"No, I don't think I will. I have a feeling that I'm a little narcissistic." He snarked, leering at the older man beneath him. Vlad swallowed hard. He didn't like where this was going. Seeing no alternative, Vlad transformed, glaring up at Dan. The younger ghost smiled.

"I always liked the way you looked in your ghost form." Dan purred. Then he was kissing Vlad and Vlad didn't know how to react. When he finally got his wits back, he struggled. Dan was kissing him hard with no mercy, forcing his serpentine tongue inside his mouth and violating his personal space. Dan pulled back, giving Vlad a chance to glare darkly at him and pant for breath. Dan chuckled, unimpressed. He leaned down next to Vlad's ear.

"Don't even pretend that you don't like it." He said slowly before swiping his tongue over the older man's ear. Vlad involuntarily sucked in a breath, tensing up. Of _course _Dan would know his weak spot; he _was _Vlad.

Dan purred with contentment when Vlad tensed underneath him. The veteran ghost was reacting exactly how Dan had hoped he would react. He nipped the tender flesh of Vlad's pale blue throat, chuckling when Vlad jumped.

"Enough! Get off." Vlad ordered, feeling helpless. He tried to go intangible but once again to his horror found he could do no such thing.

Dan slid Vlad's arms up and over his head, holding his wrists tight before sliding his leg between Vlad's legs. He heard the older ghost hiss so he sat back, smiling down at him.

"What's your problem?" Dan chuckled. Vlad looked poisonous.

"_You _are my problem." He spat, struggling against Dan's hands once more. Dan chuckled and leaned down inches from Vlad's face.

"I can be the solution if you'd like." He chuckled. Vlad continued to glare at him even as he leaned down to kiss him again. This time Vlad was ready with a counter attack. He let Dan kiss him but quickly bit down on his lower lip, smirking when Dan jerked back with a yelp. In doing so, Dan let go of one of Vlad's hands. Vlad fired a quick energy beam that knocked the younger ghost off, sending him sprawling on his back a few feet away.

Vlad scrambled to his feet and took off down the hallway, stull unable to go intangible. God blast it he couldn't even _fly_.

Dan sat up with a growl, licking the blood from his damaged lip before smiling.

He was always up for a good chase.

Just to be fair, Dan didn't fly after Vlad. Instead, he took off after him on foot. He knew that the older ghost would go one of two places, the lab or the library. Taking a guess, Dan headed for the library. He slowed to a walk as he neared the doors. Upon reaching them, he pushed them open and sauntered inside like he owned the place.

Which technically he did, but I digress.

The library was quiet, too quiet. Dan walked slowly, glowing red eyes sweeping the entire room. He knew Vlad was in here. He could sense him.

"The longer you hide from me, the longer I stay." He called, keeping his guard up. He received no answer, only silence. With a chuckle, he hovered around the vast room, glancing at the spines of the books and wondering if Vlad actually read any of them, or if they were just for show.

Dan's sensitive ears picked up a sound in the back of the room. Grinning he shot an energy beam in the general direction of the sound. He heard a cry and then a thud. Vlad was down.

Dan didn't feel the need to rush. He walked slow, his footsteps deliberately heavy. He stopped about a foot from Vlad. The older ghost looked worn out.

Vlad pushed himself up on his hands and knees, glaring up at the smug ghost in front of him. That blast had been exceptionally powerful; probably a result of Dan being both part Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Vlad struggled to maintain his ghost form as Dan leered down at him. The ghost standing made a sound in the back of his throat.

"I like seeing you like this."

"Like what." Vlad snapped.

"On your hands and knees in front of me, hate shining in your eyes." Dan drawled, his voice velvety. Vlad resisted the urge to shiver. The images that invaded his mind were not welcome and he immediately shut them out. With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet, only to be pinned against the bookshelf behind him by all 6 foot 2 inches of Dan Phantom.

Dan growled; a lust-filled gruff sound.

"If you don't stop being so angry, I might just have to do something _drastic_." He nudged his knee between Vlad's legs, earning himself another warning hiss.

"Why are you toying with me?" Vlad bit out, trying not to focus on the pressure on his crotch. Dan leaned closer, sparing Vlad mere inches of personal space.

"Because I can. It's as simple as that." He grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Face it, Vlad. You're powerless against me. I can sit here and bother you all day and night, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it." Dan's grin widened when Vlad looked away. He knew he was right. Vlad couldn't fight him anymore than he could stop living the billionaire lifestyle. It just wasn't possible.

This time when Dan moved to kiss him, Vlad didn't fight him. Of course, now that Dan knew he had Vlad under control, the younger ghost wasn't being as forceful. The way he kissed Vlad now wasn't what he'd call 'tender', but it was gentle enough.

Reluctantly, Vlad began to kiss Dan back, pushing the younger ghost's true identity far from his mind. Although he was his own biggest fan, the thought of partaking in intimate activities with himself was a little too much.

Dan reached up a hand to grasp Vlad's neck, sliding his hand into Vlad's black hair and pulling his head back to expose his throat. He bit the soft skin playfully, delighted when Vlad once again tensed up. His excitement grew when a hand placed itself on his shoulder, not quite holding on but still there.

Vlad found himself enjoying the attention Dan was giving him. No matter how hard he fought it, he couldn't help but get aroused. Just when he was ready to give in completely, Dan bit down on his shoulder and lifted him with the leg between his own. He gasped loudly, both in surprise and unexpected pleasure. He felt the blood dripping from the fang marks on his shoulder.

A shiver racked his body when a soft tongue lapped up the ruby streams, making the wound burn. The insistent throbbing that was now between Vlad's legs grew worse. He never figured himself for a masochist, but his body said otherwise.

Dan pulled back to smirk at Vlad, whose eyes were narrowed but glazed over. He chuckled and kissed him, making sure he tasted his own blood.

"Wish I could stay longer but I've got other people to harass."

Vlad felt his temper flare but Dan ran his thumb over Vlad's lips, smiling.

"They unfortunately won't be as privileged as you."

Vlad wasn't sure why he felt some relief but he did. Dan gave him one last lust-filled kiss before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke and red eyes.

Ironically enough, Danny Phantom showed up not moments later to find Vlad in his human form sitting on the floor of his library with a bloody shoulder and torso.

"Man, what happened to you?" Danny asked. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He sighed.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Hope it was good. Reviews please. :3


End file.
